The Marauders And Me
by Katarina Alejandra
Summary: What happens if everything we knew about the marauders changed? Especially when there was a fifth Marauder & she's a girl. What happens if she has secrets from the past and they chase her to Hogwarts? Join Kat and the Marauders with adventure of their lives! Romance, Action, & all that jazz. First HP fanfic! *Gonna do a poll that will determine who Kat ends up with*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Harry Potter/Marauder Era fanfic, so please don't be too mean or mad if everything isn't accurate. I will try my best and do a BUNCH of research to get the names right and the history is right. Anyways enjoy! Thanks! Happy version! Including Peter!**

**Chapter one:**

I wake up with a gasp. The first thing I see is black, pitch black. On instinct, I grab my wand and cast Lumos nonverbally and do a security sweep around the room and then everything came back to me…

'_I'm free…' _

I let out a laugh that sounded close to hysterical.

_Today's the day… I'm going to Hogwarts… I'm free….'_

I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding and looked around the room as my eyes got use to the light.

I quickly get dressed knowing that I won't be able to go back to sleep now that my mind became fully awake.

Damn, old habits die hard. I slowly, pack all my things and put on my sunglasses that are so dark you can't even see my eyes.

I look around the room checking if I left anything behind.

I grabbed my iPod that I left on the bed and put on my earphones and played my music. Ironically, the song that was playing was 'I Just Wanna Run' by The Downtown Fiction.

I go down the stairs with my bag trailing behind me.

As I reach down the stairs, I saw two tall, bulky men that looked like they were from the CIA.

One of the giants sent a nod towards my direction. The other giant grabbed my bag and started walking out of the Motel I was in. We walked for five minutes and finally reached King's Cross Train Station.

The giants grabbed a trolley and put my stuff in it. We slowly glided towards platform 9 and 10 and went through the walls between the two platforms.

The first thing I see is a big red and black train.

I got hit with a blob of envy when I see children with their parents and friends all laughing together and saying their goodbyes.

I clear my mind of such feelings and start walking towards the train.

In a monotonous voice I say to the giants, "You can leave now I do not need your assistance any longer."

They looked like they wanted to protest, but with one cold look from me and they shut up and left.

I sighed. So far nothing seems to be going well for me.

* * *

As I was about to reach the door to enter the train, a boy with sandy brown hair and the bluest-greenest eyes that held a mischievous glint- that you most likely wouldn't have seen in a passing glance- ran into me.

His eyes widened in surprise and quickly helped me up and apologized.

"Dear Morgana I'm sorry!" he all but screamed.

I chuckled and replied, "S'alright."

I brushed off the imaginary dirt from my skirt and regained my bearings.

I stuck out my hand before I could chicken out and introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Alejandra Martinez and what's yours?"

"The name's Remus Lupin, nice to meet you. Are you by any chance a first year?" Remus asked me.

I smiled my rare smile and I realized that I liked this Remus Lupin.

"Nope I think I am what they call a second year transfer student?"

His eyes lit up.

"Great you're in the same year as me! As an apology I want you to meet my mates!" he dragged me up into the train and started to look at the compartment doors. It was a few minutes until we reached what seemed to be the last compartment.

"Now I'm gonna warn ya and say that my friends are a little overwhelming. I promise you that I will make them be on their best behavior around you." He grinned at me.

He opened the door and inside was three boys.

One of them had the messiest hair possible. Hazel eyes accompanied the hair.

The one sitting next to him was another boy with black shaggy hair and steel gray eyes.

The last one was a pudgy boy with curly mousy brown hair and blue, watery eyes.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet a new friend of mine, Alejandra Martinez. Please be nice." Remus said towards the boys.

"Alejandra, I would like you to meet my best friends James, Sirius, and Peter." He said pointing each and every one of them.

"Nice to meet you." I said shyly.

They all smiled and greeted me.

I sat down and started looking around the tiny compartment.

"So do you like Quidditch?" James asked me.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah my favorite team is the Chudley Cannons."

James whooped. "Alright! Someone obviously knows which the best team is!"

"Please, I know what the best team is and that is the Appleby Arrows!" hollered Sirius.

From my peripheral vision I could see Remus roll his eyes.

"You don't like Quidditch?" I asked him.

"I do. I love it, but James and Sirius are obsessed with it." He sighed.

I laughed and decided that I like these guys.

And by the looks of it the guys liked me. They decided to ask me many questions; like what my favorite food or color was. In return, I asked them the same type of questions. We instantly became good friends. I was happy that something was going right so far.

Soon the train came to a stop.

We all got off the train once the doors opened.

They showed me the way to the carriages when we got to Hogwarts.

As I neared the carriages I saw Thestrals were pulling them. I didn't even bat an eyelash. I knew that nobody else saw them, but to make sure I asked them.

"Hey guys, what's pulling the carriages?"

"We don't know," answered Sirius.

I nodded in understanding. _'Yup nobody else would've seen a Thestral because nobody has seen someone die…' _I thought_, 'or killed someone…' I_ added as an afterthought.

Yup. I'm not your average 12 year old.

I continued listening to my music when James asked me about my Ipod.

"It's a Muggle item used to listen to music" I told him.

"That's not possible. Muggle things aren't supposed to work in Hogwarts!" he exclaimed.

I laughed. "Yea, but I made my own spell for that."

James and Sirius nodded; entranced by the new knowledge I shared.

As we walked to what they told me was the Great Hall, I met a teacher that looked like she sucked on a lemon.

"Hello, you must be the new transfer student." She said in a Scottish accent.

"Yes ma'am and you are?" I asked sweetly. This in return caused the professor's lip to twitch into a small smile.

I smiled in response.

"I am professor McGonagall. I will see you at the entrance of the Great Hall, so that you will be called with the first years." She said stiffly and whirled towards the Great Hall to talk to the other students.

"Bloody Hell, you already have Minnie in her good graces! You're a miracle worker! You will be amazing for the team!" exclaimed Sirius.

I laughed and waved goodbye to the boys and joined the first years near the Great Hall.

The doors opened and we were guided, in single file line, to an old hat on a stool.

I realized what it was and I got excited.

An old man stepped up in front of the table which seem to be full of teachers.

"Good evening students! I hope you had a wonderful summer. Now for those of you who are new, I am Professor Dumbledore. We have a remarkable thing today. We have a transfer student from the Salem School of The Arts from America. Please welcome Alejandra Martinez." Professor Dumbledore said. I was surprised because Professor McGonagall said I was to be with the First years. I quickly recovered from my surprise and started walking towards Dumbledore with a grace that not even a Pureblood could have. This caused the students to murmur in excitement and wonder. I headed straight towards McGonagall.

She then placed the hat on my head.

'_Hmmm… Ms. Martinez or shall I say Ms. Petrova?' 'That is not my name anymore!' I snapped at the hat 'Yes, yes, I apologize... You are witty and intelligent, a strong suit for Ravenclaw… You are very loyal although a loner because you do not trust easily… You are courageous and brash, but I see it has taken you to dark places because you trusted the wrong person… You would fit perfectly in Slytherin… You are cunning and you do indeed use self-preservation now that you were betrayed…hmm…'_

* * *

"Yes she would fit perfectly in SLYTHERIN" announced the hat.

There was a loud applause and cheering from the last table. Right as they were going to take the hat off my head that hat protested.

"No! Never mind she belongs in GRYFFINDOR... NO wait, SLYTHERIN… Give me a moment…" again the hat grew quiet.

I blushed from the embarrassment and soon after a few minutes the hat still hasn't said anything and people started looking confused, wondering when the hat would decide.

"I'm sorry but this is going to take me more time it seems we will have to do the decision for the girl after the feast." The hat finally responded.

Professor McGonagall looked at the hat in surprise and then looked at Professor Dumbledore to see what to do with me.

Dumbledore chuckled and said, "Ms. Martinez I suppose you can sit in the Gryffindor table for dinner."

I smiled a timid smile and sauntered to the Gryffindor table and found Remus along with Peter, James, and Sirius.

I sat next to Remus and looked down at my hands that were resting on my lap.

I zoned out until Professor Dumbledore told us to enjoy our feast.

I looked up to see a roast chicken in front of me and took a small piece along with two spoonfuls of mash potatoes.

"Ehhm," someone cleared their throat.

I looked up to see that it was James and that he was looking at me with expectant eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked

I smiled a small smile. "Yeah, I just thought you would hate me because the hat almost put me into Slytherin and the way you spoke about them showed me that you despise them and I thought that you wouldn't like me anymore…" I said in a quiet voice.

He laughed. "Nah, I like you, so no matter where you're put I won't hate you.

As long as you stay yourself, that is." He responded.

I smiled a big smile this time and I spent the rest of dinner speaking with James, Remus, Peter, and Sirius. I had a blast they told me about anything and everything about Hogwarts and I felt like I finally got friends that I never had, but I always dreamed of.

'_Don't forget… they're coming in 2 years… they'll be coming for you…' _

Whispered a voice in the back of my mind.

I ignored it as I laughed at the stupidest prank that Sirius and James did on a Slytherin involving a cat and glue.

I sighed.

Happy that once in my life I was actually happy.

Happy that I have friends.

Happy that I escaped my old life.

Happy.

I could just start giggling from the happiness that was encompassing me. And I never giggle.

Sadly, I will never be able to forget the life that I use to live and for that I am forever grateful to Albus Dumbledore. He helped me escape. He helped me leave that prison.

Now I am happy because of him.

* * *

I sigh as I make my way to Dumbledore's office. I hope I am put into Gryffindor so I can spend my time with the guys.

I walk down a long hallway until I reach a big bronze griffin and say the password,

"Lemon Drops"

Slowly, the Gryffin rises and a staircase soon follows. I step on one of the steps and wait until I reach the top.

"Ah, good evening Ms. Martinez." Dumbledore said to me.

"Good Evening Albus." I said with a short nod.

The ancient man in front of me chuckled.

"Let us get this over with." I sighed impatiently.

He went and got the hat from its place on a shelf and then plopped it on my head.

'_We meet again Ms. Martinez'_

'_Yes, I was wondering if you could place me in Gryffindor because I made friends there and I don't want to be separated from them…'_

'_Hmm… I'll take it to consideration because you will do amazingly in Slytherin…'_

'_NO! I don't want to be in Slytherin! HE was in Slytherin and I don't want to follow in his footsteps.'_

'_Very well, Ms. Martinez…'_

"…GRYFFINDOR" yelled the hat.

I sighed in relief and cast a smile towards the man I am indebted to. In response he smiled towards me as my tie turned into red and yellow stripes. "Very well, I will escort you to the Gryffindor tower and the password is 'babbling baboons.' Congratulations Alejandra." He had a bemused look while his eyes twinkled brightly behind his half-moon spectacles. This was a very peculiar man.

After a series of twists and turns and climbing stairs we reached a portrait of a Fat Lady that greeted us with a stern look which soon disappeared once she saw the Headmaster.

"Babbling baboons" I told the Fat Lady and the portrait door opened with grace.

I turned around and told Professor Dumbledore Goodnight and went inside.

The room had a warm and comfortable glow towards it. There was a big fireplace in the other side of the room. Surrounding the fireplace were a couch and two armchairs on both sides of the couch. In other places of the common room there were armchairs surrounding a few tables. All in all, it was VERY comfortable.

There were two staircases one leading to the girls dorms and the other leading to the boys' dorms. Silently I went to the right and started climbing the stairs.

After 10 steps I reached a door that said first years. I realized that the rooms were separated by year and went from 1st to 7th.

I climbed another 10 steps and reached the 2nd year dorm for girls.

I slowly pushed open the door and was met to the sight of four other girls in the room.

"Hi, my name is Lily Evans. And you must be Alejandra." A girl with red hair and the most piercing green eyes greeted me. I responded with a tentative smile and went to my bed. Lily introduced me to the other girls Alice Prewett, Dorcas Meadowes, and Marlene McKinnon. We soon became fast friends. We stayed talking all night about Hogwarts and what it would be like. I realized that I'm going to like life at Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/N: **SOOOOOO? How was it for the first chapter huh?

REVIEWS PLEASE! Tell me what you think!

Ideas are appreciated! Since it is still too early to have a poll on who Alejandra should "date" I will not ask about who she should end up with. Also, I won't ask because you haven't met the other characters yet. So ta-ta.

Love, Alejandra Katarina


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

On Monday morning I woke up with gigantic smile on my face.

It's been a long a time since I have smiled that much. As I was putting my robes on, I was remembering the past 2 months of glances and whispers of me being a transfer student.

Much to my relief, by Sunday, everybody just stopped staring at me or whispering when I passed by.

I headed down the stairs and was met with the sight of the boys in the Common Rom along with some uncomfortable girls.

The reason seems to be that the girls don't really like the boys since they seem to always play pranks.

So I got closer to the guys and I would once in a while spend my time with the girls.

"Hey guys what are you doing? Shouldn't you all be in the Great Hall?" I asked.

"We all decided to wait for you." Lily said with a sweet smile.

Damn, I don't know how she can be so sweet and happy in the mornings.

"Alright let's go then I'm starving!"

We all head out of the common room and walk towards the Great Hall.

We were all laughing and having a good time when we reached our table.

"I'm famished!" I said with delight as my favorite breakfast foods showed up right in front of me.

"Yes, well what classes do you have?" Remus asked from my right.

"I got Potions with Slytherin…" I trailed off when the boys scoffed.

"Blimey! Slytherin first thing in the morning what a way to start the week!"

Exclaimed Sirius.

I shrugged not really understanding their rivalry with the Slytherins.

We were situated so that Remus and Sirius were next to me and James and Peter were sitting across from us.

Soon after I ate, I headed straight towards McGonagall to ask her something involving Transfiguration.

As I turned around I bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry." I exclaimed.

I looked up to find the same steel gray eyes of Sirius' except it wasn't Sirius.

The Sirius look-alike frowned at me and moved without speaking a word to me.

I frowned in return, but then chose to ignore his rudeness and continued my way towards my friends.

James was the first one to see me.

"Who was that?" I asked the guys.

Sirius stared at the boy with malice.

"That. Is my dear brother Regulus." He spat

I shrugged and continued walking alongside Remus.

We finally made it to the Dungeons and walked inside the classroom with 1 minute to spare.

"Good evening class! I am Professor Slughorn, and I am your Potions Professor."

Slughorn soon spotted me.

"Ah, you must be the new transfer student I heard all about!" he exclaimed.

"Since you are new, I will place you with the best in the class that way you may be able to catch up."

He pointed me towards a boy that had black hair and obsidian eyes. I also noted that he had Slytherin robes on.

"This here is my best student, besides Miss Evans, Mr. Severus Snape."

Beside me, Sirius muttered "More like Snivellus Snape."

I sent him my best glare, which was scary, in my opinion.

I then turned to Severus, his eyes shone with the hint of gratefulness of me defending him, and I smiled at the awkward, almost brooding, looking boy.

His lip curled and I realized that that is the closest I will ever get to something that even resembles a smile.

Soon class starts and I decided that I should at least get to know my partner.

"So, Severus, do you like Hogwarts?" '_Wow that was lame…' _I thought

He snorted then thought for a second and he finally answered.

"Yes, I suppose. The only downfall is that I have to live with these daft bubbling, babbling baboons." _Wow, he has such a nice low voice…_

I let out a bout of laughter, which caused everyone in the class to look at me.

I smiled at everyone in return until my eyes fell on my new friends.

They all looked at me incredulously and I giggled in response.

I looked to Severus and he was staring at me with hidden amusement.

"I figure nobody understands your dry sense of humor, but I do and that was absolutely hilarious." I chuckled.

He let a short little laugh as well.

"You should do that more often." I smiled at him.

"Do what?"

"Laugh. It makes you look more relaxed and less of a wounded soul. Also, I hear laughing makes you younger maybe it'll get rid of those wrinkles you have." I teased.

He guffawed a loud laugh.

"Yes well it is very hard especially when you can hardly have an actual conversation with someone who can barely spell their name." he replied dryly.

I giggled again. This time not drawing any attention.

"Sev, is it alright if I call you Sev? Then again, if you say no I will still call you that regardless. Nevertheless, I will be your friend and I will have those conversations with you that will make you laugh because I, in fact, can write my name with ease." I responded.

He looked at me for a long time and I started squirming in my seat.

"Sev? Are you ok?"

He shook his head and for the first time he let emotions shine in his eyes through his impassive mask. They showed happiness and sorrow.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just no one's really ever been my friend and asked to call me Sev, besides Lily." He said with a sad expression.

I brightened at the mention of Lily.

"Your friends with Lily too? We can all be best friends then! We'll be our own little trio!" I exclaimed.

He finally gave me a smile and nodded.

"I would really like that." He whispered. As if it were a dream, come true. As if he completely acknowledged it, that it will go away right before his eyes.

"Now let's be the first ones done and you can walk me to my next class." I told him with a bright smile

He chuckled and agreed.

* * *

Once we finished our potion, we continued talking and soon Lily joined us. Once Slughorn dismissed the class, the three of us started walking to our next class, which was Transfiguration.

Once we reached McGonagall's classroom we all found a seat together in a table at the front of the classroom with Sev in the middle, Lily on his left, and with me on his right.

Once everyone was situated, McGonagall came in and started her lesson.

"Good evening students! Today we will start with a lecture. Quills and parchments out! Start taking notes!" she said with her Scottish drawl.

An hour later, Lily, Severus, and I were heading out of the classroom when two arms looped around my arms and dragging me away.

"You've been avoiding us!" Sirius complained while pouting at me.

'_Awwwe he looks like a kicked puppy! I'm gonna cry!'_

"No I haven't I was just getting to know my best friends."

Now James looked hurt.

"I thought we were your best friends…"

"You are! Why can't I have more best friends?" I asked sadly.

'_Now it's time to do a little acting'_ I thought.

"Because then you'll ignore us! And best friends aren't supposed to do that! You're ours!" James bellowed.

"James…" Remus said warningly.

"Yeah! I mean we got to you first!" Sirius agreed with James.

'_Ok, joking time is over'_

"How dare you" I replied in a calm tone.

James and Sirius stopped in mid rant.

I felt my hair getting charge, my wand was buzzing with magic, and occasionally a lightning of magic would come out of the tip.

I pressed my wand against James' neck and his eyes widened.

"How dare you James Charlus Potter and Sirius Orion Black The Third! How dare you treat me as if I wear your possession! I swear if you talk to me again I will hex you bollocks so hard your grandchildren will feel it! I would even cut your hair so short you will look almost bald!" I all but screamed.

I would've burst out laughing from the look of horror on their faces, but my inner feminist was bursting out and she wasn't going to stop until she calmed down.

I closed my eyes, breathed in deeply, and slowly breathed out.

I turned toward Remus and Peter and smiled sweetly.

"My darling Remus and my sweet Peter. You guys can still talk to me because I know you just dragged into these things by those daft prats!"

I then kissed both Peter and Remus on the cheek and walked to me next class.

* * *

It's been a week and I still haven't spoken to James or Sirius.

I sigh for the up tenth time. I actually miss my little jokers.

Remus and Peter are fun and I got to know them a little better, but they're not like James and Sirius fun.

Little did I know that James, Sirius and I were going to become best friends again sooner than we thought.

* * *

I was walking with Lily and Severus when I felt a stabbing pain in my abdomen.

'_Oh no'_

I fall to the ground and all I see is darkness…

* * *

**James POV:**

The guys and I were walking near the Black Lake when we heard a scream.

We all turn towards the person who screamed and it was as if time went in slow motion.

We saw Lily shaking Alejandra that seemed to have fallen on the floor.

Time sped up again and all of us went running towards them. When we reached Alejandra we couldn't believe our eyes.

She was bleeding everywhere and she was shaking uncontrollably.

I looked to Snivellus-Fine! Severus- "What happened?!"

He looked shaken. "We don't know Potter! She was walking with us when all of a sudden she was shaking and she fell to the floor blood coming out of everywhere!" he all but screamed.

I immediately picked Alejandra up and started running to the Hospital Wing.

"Sirius run and get Dumbledore! NOW!"

Sirius took off running.

"Remus, Peter, take care of Lily and Snape."

I got to the Hospital Wing in record time and set her down on one of the beds.

"Madam Pomfrey! We need help!" I hollered.

Madam Pomfrey came rushing in and her eyes widened at the scene in front of her.

I would be like that too if I saw a student covered in blood while the other is shaking and covered in blood as well.

Madam Pomfrey rushed over to Alejandra and started checking up on her. Just as she was finishing, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall came rushing in.

"What has happened Poppy?" questioned Dumbledore.

Madam Pomfrey looked at me and ushered me out.

She told me that I needed to get clean.

I nodded silently and walked out the door only to find Lily, Snape, Sirius, Remus, and Peter waiting anxiously on the other side of the door.

The rushed to me and asked me what was happening to Alejandra.

"I don't know. Madam Pomfrey made me leave before she said anything to Dumbledore and McGonagall."

We all looked confusedly at the door. Suspicious on what was happening to our friend and why we can't know what was happening to her.

* * *

**Alejandra's POV:**

I was in pain. There was pain. A lot of pain.

'_Where am I?'_

"_Ssso you decided to leave me huh?" said a serpentine voice._

'_Oh no…'_

"_Oh no indeed" replied the voice._

'_Get out of my head!' _

"_Sssadly, I don't think I can do that sssweetie" he chuckled darkly._

'_Stop it! Stop it! Leave me alone! How did you find me!' I replied franticly _

"_I will always find you! You can never get rid of me Katarina…"_

_If I were awake, I would have flinched at that name._

'_Why' I whimpered._

"_You know why… you can never leave me… and I can never leave you… every time you think you got rid of me… I will always come back to you…" he chuckled._

'_No'_

"_Now you have to suffer for disobeying me…" everything got quiet…_

_Than like a strike of lightning, I felt immense pain…_

'_Stop please stop! Stop please! I'll be a good girl! Just stop please!' I cried._

_Then as soon as the pain came, it left._

_I let out a sigh of relief._

"_Tsk. The world has made you weak. You became vulnerable. You use to last longer… Shame really…"_

_Then the pain started again…_

_I don't know how long that lasted… Maybe a minute… An hour… A day…_

_All I knew was that it hurts and that my father was back._

* * *

I was slowly regaining consciousness. I heard a few noises and slowly opened my eyes.

I saw James on my right side and Sirius on my left.

I smiled adoringly at my boys.

I ran my hands down their hair. In my mind I knew that I would never be able to cut James or Sirius' hair.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek, but before I could wipe it away James and Sirius wake up and see me.

"Ale! Thank Merlin you're awake! We were so worried!" James whispered shouted.

Then they both noticed my tears.

They slowly sat on the bed and wiped away my tears.

"what's the matter kitten?" Sirius asked.

"I'm so sorry" I sobbed into his shirt.

I didn't notice the look they both shared with each other.

"It's fine Ale we're not made at you. We're sorry too." James replied.

"You're not?" I asked.

They both nodded.

I smiled a radiant smile at them.

"Can you guys stay please" I asked shyly.

They nodded at me and the three of us got comfortable in the small bed.

After a few minutes we all fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

I soon woke up to the noise of Madam Pomfrey checking up in me. I realized that the boys left sometime during the night because I found the bed cold.

Madam Pomfrey let me leave that same day, but looking me with concern.

I made my way slowly to the common room and was found with the site of my friends, minus Severus, sitting together.

"Hi guys." I said quietly.

They all spun around to see me standing behind the couch and armchairs they were sitting on.

They ran and gave me a hug.

"Do you know how terrified I was when I saw you fall on the floor!" Lily exclaimed.

I smiled at her apologetically

"I can guess by the white hairs on your head that you were very scared.

Lily squeaked, covered her hair with her hands and ran up to the stairs to go to our room.

Everyone laughed when they heard her scream.

"Alejandra Rosaline Martinez! I am going to kill you! You liar!"

I blushed when I heard my middle name.

"Your middle name is Rosaline?" questioned Sirius.

"As if Orion is any better," I retorted.

Everyone laughed at my comeback.

After the outburst, everything got back to normal.

Well almost.

There is still one thing I have yet to tell Dumbledore…

The one thing that not even Dumbledore knows…

My deepest darkest secret…

My secret has come back…

My father is back…

My father Tom Marvolo Riddle is back…

Lord Voldemort is back…

And I can't get rid of him

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Reviews and comments are appreciated!**_

_**~Katarina Alejandra**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

It has been a month since the incident. It is finally October and the air is becoming cool.

I was walking to my class alone- For once! - And I couldn't stop thinking over what I have to tell Dumbledore. About HIM.

To my great annoyance, the guys haven't left me alone! And when I have to go to my room or the bathroom, they have Lily or any of the other girls follow me.

I finally got time to myself when I ditched Peter at the spot where Peeves is usually at, so he could distract Peter for me.

"How do I tell Dumbledore…?" I mutter.

"How can I tell him?" I rephrase.

"It's very important! He doesn't even know! He's going to hate me for keeping such a secret!" I fretted.

I reach my Potions class a little late and as I was heading to sit with Severus, Professor Slughorn stopped me.

"I'll let it slide that your late, but I have changed the seats. You now have to sit with Mr. Black." He then noticed Sirius and corrected himself.

"I meant Regulus Black, not Sirius Black."

I nodded and rushed to sit next to Regulus Black.

They boy in question sneered at me and turned around and started to listen to what Slughorn was saying.

As Slughorn was in the middle of the lecture, there was a knock on the door and Dumbledore enters the room.

Everyone murmured in surprise, since the headmaster never came into a classroom, it must be a grave or important situation.

"May I please speak with Miss Martinez please." Dumbledore's gravelly voice rang in the room.

I quickly stood up and walked out the door with Dumbledore trailing behind me.

Once we make it into the office Dumbledore sits down and offers me a Lemon Drop.

I unwrap the candy and start to ponder how I will tell Dumbledore.

Before I could speak, Dumbledore started to talk.

"Miss Martinez, I heard that you needed to talk to me about something important?" He questioned.

I smiled and responded.

"Yes, sadly it isn't a happy topic." I drop my smile. "It's about my past. What do you know about it?"

"I know that you are an orphan and that your family used to be Deatheaters that wanted to get out." He replied to my question.

"Do you know how they died?"

"Voldemort."

I nod solemnly.

"Very well, you know some of the story let me tell you the rest. I shall start from the beginning, is that fine?" I ask Dumbledore.

He nodded and gestured me to continue.

I take a deep breath and begin my story.

"My parents were Erik and Eliza Petrova. They gave birth to a little girl named Katarina Alejandra Rosalinda Petrova. We were a happy family. I remember when I was five and my parents were in the living room while I was by the fire. My parents were always bickering, in a good way, of course. We were having fun as a family when all of a sudden we hear a boom. My parents got in fighting stance with their wands at the ready and they quickly hid me behind the couch. The couch was placed a certain way that makes it easy for you to hide, but never to be found. Right when they got back to their positions something broke in through the door. A black hooded figure came in and my parents immediately started firing curses at it. He lifted the hood and in his place was a handsome man with a solemn expression on his face. He looked almost disappointed when he looked at my parents. I was confused as to why this man was there. Then he started to talk. He said: 'I'm very disappointed with you Erik and you too Eliza. I thought you were my loyal followers until you started ratting me out to Dumbledore.' He hissed. 'Now you will have to pay for betraying me!' he started-" I choked up.

I sucked in a few tears and continued my story.

"He started firing curse after curse at my parents when they got too tired to go on, he tortured them under the cruciatus curse. After 45 minutes, Voldemort decided that he wanted to use me. He looked for me and, I don't know how, he found me. He then started using the cruciatus curse on me. After 5 hours, when he realized my parents weren't going to talk, he killed them. Right in front of me. I was made an orphan… Or so I thought."

At this Dumbledore cast a questioning look at me.

"Voldemort turned and looked at me. I was covered with blood. Some of it was mine and the other was my parents'. He then told me: 'It seems that you are an orphan now…hmm what could I do with you…' I just lay there looking at him as he decided what my fate would be. Finally, he decided. 'I will take you under my wing and you shall become my daughter. Would you like that?' He asked. I'd rather be dead at that point, but I didn't speak. I just stared at him. He nodded and picked me up. After that I legally became his daughter… my real name soon became, Katarina Alejandra Rosalinda Petrova-Riddle."

After I finished, there was a tense silence. After a few moments, I spoke again in a hoarse whisper.

"I understand if you hate me or if you find me repulsive. I myself feel that. I would understand if you abandoned me. Because HE is back. HE will always follow me wherever I go. The incident that landed me in the Hospital Wing was his doing. HE told me that I can never run from him, so like I said, I understand if you don't allow me to stay in Hogwarts." I finished my ramblings and looked at Professor Dumbledore nervously through my lashes.

He merely chuckled. "My dear girl what are you talking about? You are always welcome to Hogwarts."

My head shot up to look at Dumbledore to see if he was serious, and he was.

I smiled a bright smile and jumped up and hugged him with all my might.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you…" I whispered as if it were a prayer and finally, my tears flowed out.

He hugged me back and slowly broke the hug.

"Now I want you to go to your common room and stay there for the rest of the day. I'll tell the teachers that you've been excused from all your classes."

I nodded reluctantly, not really wanting to skip class.

* * *

I walked through the corridors and was almost at the Gryffindor Tower when I knocked into something.

"Oh! I am so sorry!" I exclaimed. I then looked up to find none other than Regulus Black.

He looked at me and smiled faintly.

I quickly knelt down and helped him with his books.

"I truly am sorry! I never meant to do that on purpose. I'm also sorry for what I did that caused you to dislike me so much." I repeated shyly.

He shook his head in response.

"I am the one who should say sorry. I saw that you were around Sirius and I assumed… well anyways, I then saw you speaking with Severus and realized that you must not be that bad if you got Severus to laugh. I still had to act somewhat mean to you because I'm not really supposed to hang around you. I hope whenever you see me you won't take offence to what I have to say about you. I really don't mean it. I hope we can be friends?"

I smiled at how he rambled; it was cute, especially when he was supporting it with a light blush.

"Of course I won't take offence, partner." I playfully shoved him.

"Since you ran over me, would you mind if you escorted me to my common room?" I asked.

"No, I wouldn't mind. I've always wondered what the big deal was."

"Actually, I think it's a little bit too warm, but hey, I'm not complaining."

I said as we reached the Fat Lady's portrait.

The Fat Lady looked at Regulus scornfully and asked me for the password.

I turned to Regulus and said my goodbyes.

"Well, I'll see you later Reg." I said.

He smiled at the nickname.

"See you tomorrow in potions, Kitty."

I looked at him weirdly.

"Why kitty?"

"Well, you're a Gryffindor and the animal is a lion, so you're like a cub and a lion is a cat, therefore, kitty." He explained.

I nodded with a smile.

"Ok. Pass the nickname on to Sev. I bet he'd like that, since he couldn't find a nickname for me.

He nodded and walked away.

I turned to the portrait and told the Fat Lady the password.

I was thinking about the coincidence of Reg knowing my nickname when I was Katarina, when I stumbled upon Remus in the couch in front of the fire.

He looked worse for wear, poor Remus.

I have noticed that every month, for at least a week, he looks sick, but has to go home because his mother is sick. Now that I realize it, Remus seems to get sick every full moon.

And if the scars made it clearer that Remus was a werewolf.

Oh, poor Remmy! He has to go through that alone!

I slowly walk up to Remus and sit down next to him.

"Hey Remmy. Are you feeling ok?" I whisper comfortingly to him.

I rub my hand in soothing circles on his back.

"It seems the full moon is soon then?" I question softly.

Remus tenses underneath my hand.

"What are you talking about?" he questions tensely.

I sigh. "I know you're a werewolf Remmy and before you say anything, hear me out, I don't think you're a monster. I'm ok with it. I love you all the same Remmy, but I think you should tell the guys, they deserve to know. Plus they won't hate you, they'll love you all the same. Don't be scared Remmy, I, we want to be there for you whenever things get tough. We want you to rely on us, like we rely on you. We're all big family, or at least I think we are…" I trailed off, my eyes watering with tears.

Remus hesitantly wrapped his arms around me, as if he were sacred that I would flinch away from him.

I leaned on his chest cried.

I cried for my parents.

I cried for Remus.

I cried at the life that I'm going to have to live because of HIM.

I cried.

After a few minutes, I leaned back and sniffled.

"I'm sorry Remus. I didn't mean to cry on you like an emotional girl, it's just this week has been rough."

I explain.

"It's ok Ale. " he whispered.

I smiled at him.

Remus smiled. With teeth and all!

The months I've been at Hogwarts, Remus barely smiles. And when he does, it's a smile with no teeth.

"So you really don't hate me? You're not scared of me?" Remus asked.

"Of course not Remmy. Werewolves are misunderstood PEOPLE." I emphasized on the word people because not everyone thought werewolves were people.  
I completely disagree with those people. They only had the chances of meeting bad werewolves.

Like Fenrir Greyback.

I hug Remus tightly.

He hugs back just as tight.

We stay there for a few minutes until Remus starts to tremble in my arms.

I let him cry. We stay there for a few minutes.

Him crying, while I run my hands through his hair in a soothing motion.

He sniffles and we stay there, hugging, for a few more minutes.

That was how the guys found us.

"I see you're making moves on our girl huh Remus?" Sirius joked.

I giggled and shook my head.

"Nah, Remmy was just comforting me, since I had to talk about my parents to Dumbledore.

That's why he took me from Potions." I explained.

Technically, I wasn't lying. I was just not saying the WHOLE entire story.

Remus sent me a grateful look, and I smiled in return.

"What happened to your parents?" James questioned.

I opened my mouth to answer, but Peter started to talk.

"Wait a minute. Remmy?" he questioned.

Remus and I flushed.

The guys chuckled.

"Yeah, it's my nickname for Remus. Like yours is Petey, Jamie, and Siri."

To be honest I was bullshitting them, but it would be fun to see their expressions.

I quickly conjured my camera and snapped a picture of their faces.

Peter looked confused, James looked incredulously, Sirius looked disgusted, and Remus looked amused.

The picture came out of the Polaroid camera and I stared at the picture.

"That's a keeper!" I said.

The guys rushed over to see what I was talking about.

They saw the picture move from their amused and flushed expressions, to confused, incredulously, and disgusted faces. They all laughed at it.

"Guys, I think we should go upstairs for a minute. I have to tell you something important."

I whispered.

They all looked at me weirdly, but nodded and started heading towards the boys' dorm.

Once we were in their room, I looked around, to stall.

Their room is like ours, but messier.

"When you guys got here, you saw Remmy hugging me. It's about my parents. We may be close-best- friends and I want to be honest with you all. I'm going to tell you how they died and what happened after I became an orphan…" I took a deep breath.

"You don't have to tell us." Sirius said, surprisingly, he was the one who said that.

After all Sirius always makes it his job to know everything and anything.

I shook my head.

"NO, I'm going to tell you. I just hope you won't hate me when I'm done telling you."

They looked at me confusedly.

Then, I told them everything.

My real name.

How my parents died.

Who became my adoptive father.

How I came to Hogwarts.

I told them everything.

Throughout the whole time I was telling the story, none of them interrupted me.

They all stared at me with blank, unreadable expressions.

Once I finished, the room remained tense and silent for 4 minutes.

I looked to the floor.

"I'm going to go. I promise I won't bother you again. I just hope you don't tell anyone. I get it that you hate me… I'm gonna go." I said.

I slowly made my way to the door, when all of a sudden 8 arms wrap around me in a group hug.

That was my breaking point.

I cried and cried.

I kept repeating over and over that I thought they hated me, that I thought they were going to let me leave.

They reassured me with soothing words. They kept saying I was a part of their group and that they would never hate me.

After a few minutes I sagged in their arms, tired of the emotions I had to deal with today.

"You can stay here if you want. I'll give my bed up for you." James said.

"No, it's ok a Jamie. I don't want you to give up your bed for me. If you're ok with it, we can just share it." I yawned.

"Yeah, I'm ok with it." James said.

"OK. I'll just have to sleep in these clothes, though, because if I go back the girls are gonna wonder where I am going." I yawned again.

"it's ok you can just borrow " Sirius indicated, when he showed me his shirt and pants.

I thanked him and I went into the bathroom to change.

I looked in the mirror. My midnight blue-dark brown eyes were tinged red from the crying.

I bet your wondering, my eyes must look interesting.

Anyways, my dark brown-almost black- hair was a complete mess.

I sigh, wash my face, fix my hair, put on Sirius' clothes, and walked out the bathroom.

The guys were already in bed. Remus was reading, Peter was half-asleep, and James and Sirius were talking with each other.

I walk up to James and I slowly get on the bed.

James smiles at me and helps cover us with the covers. I snuggle into the pillow.

"Goodnight guys, you're the best." I whisper

"Good night Kat." They say in unison. I smiled and I slowly dozed off.

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

The boys stared at Kat, now that they knew her name isn't Alejandra, they decided to call her Kat, after all, it is her real name, as she fell asleep.

"Were you guys as surprised as I were when she told us about her parents?" James asked.

The guys nodded.

"What troubled me the most was when she told me what happened when she was five." Remus whispered, horrified.

The other guys nodded solemnly.

"I hope she never has to go through that again." Sirius whispered hoarsely.

At that moment, all the boys made a promise.

"We solemnly swear to protect our girl at all costs." They said in unison.

That night they slept with dreams of protecting their girl from whatever harm may reach her.

* * *

A/N: Awwwwe Poor Alejadra, or should i say Kat?HUH? You like the twist i put in it?! i love da fluff! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Comment. Review. Follow Favorite. All that jazz.

PEACE!

~Katarina Alejandra


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

All the students will come back from summer that day.

Kat missed her boys.

She asked Dumbledore if she could go see them at the train station, and he granted her permission.

Therefore, she is waiting anxiously at the station.

After 10 minutes, there was a loud whistle.

2 minutes later, there was a silhouette of the train.

3 minutes later the train reached the station and the kids were coming out of the train.

Kat soon spotted a rowdy crowd and she knew that those were her boys because no one can be louder than they can.

"BOYS! YOU'RE BACK!" Kat exclaimed.

She runs toward them and attacks them with a bear hug.

They all laugh.

The boys were barely getting off the train when they hear a scream and they were soon attacked by ball of hair.

They all looked adoringly at the girl and gave her an equally strong hug.

"Oh, how I missed my boys! You don't know how BORING the castle is without you! The most fun I had was when Peeves and I pranked some prefects in the Great Hall. Funnily enough, people thought it was you guys that left that prank before you left for Thanksgiving. It was absolutely hilarious! By the way! NONE of you sent me owls except for Remmy! Can you believe that! It seems that Remmy loves me more than you do! You are now my favorite Remmy because you actually remember me!" Kat pouted.

The other boys pouted at Kat's words.

"Just kidding Remmy, you were always my favorite." Kat whispered loudly-so the boys would hear-and winked at him.

Remus burst out laughing and gave her a grateful look.

The boys and the girl made it to the carriages and sat really close to Remus

The boys looked annoyed at the favoritism Kat was showing at that moment.

However, Kat had a reason for showing her favoritism; it was something the boys did not know about Remus.

It was that Remus was a werewolf.

Everyone knew that werewolves were not treated nicely, so Kat made it her job to show more care and love to Remus, knowing that he had suffered a lot the past years.

"Remmy you're gonna have to tell them sooner or later." Kat whispered to Remus.

"I know I'm just scared." Remus whispered back.

"I know Remmy, but wouldn't you rather you tell them. They're getting more suspicious by the day Remmy. They'll be heartbroken if they found out and that YOU didn't tell them." Kat said sternly.

Her features softened when Remus looked like a wounded puppy.

"You have to at least tell them before our Third year ends." Kat told Remus softly.

Remus nodded hesitantly.

"If you want, I'll be there. Right next to you, holding your hand, and be there to reassure you."

Kat then reached down and squeezed Remus' hand.

Remus smiled at her. Teeth and all.

"Thank you Kat. I don't know what I would do without you." Remus whispered

Kat Shrugged.

"None of you would. You'd all be a mess. Especially when you need someone to keep you all in line before you're all expelled." Kat smiled to show that she was joking.

"Kaaaat! You haven't talked to us! You're just being all cuddly with Remus! Why won't you be cuddly with us!" Sirius whined.

"Because you all can be right prats to me. While Remus is cuter and sweeter than you guys are!" Kat replied.

She then cuddled closer to Remus' arms and stuck her tongue out at the other guys.

Remus blushed at the compliments, but smiled all the same.

The guys pouted.

Kat giggled and scoots closer to the guys.

"FINE. How was your summer?" Kat sighs exaggeratedly.

The boys grin.

"BORING. We didn't have our girl with us, so we were bored." They said in unison.

Kat eyed them skeptically.

"It sounded like that was rehearsed. What do you need from me?" Kat

The boys looked at her innocently.

She stared at them with narrowed eyes.

Finally, they all burst out laughing.

"Can you believe it boys? We're in our Third year in Hogwarts!" Kat hollered at the guys.

They chuckled at the excitement that she showed.

"I know! The girls have grown up well! If you know what I mean?" Sirius waggled his eyebrows.

Kat laughed. "You. And girls? Please no one would want to snog you. You're a child." Kat chided.

"Is that a challenge?" Sirius raised his eyebrows.

Kat was about to answer when James interrupted her.

"I don't know about you, but Evans looks Heavenly." James let out a dreamy sigh.

"Oh no, Jamie's in love!" Kat pointed at James in fake horrification.

Everyone burst out laughing.

James pouted.

"I know I'm going to get her to go out with me!" James said, as if it were a brilliant idea.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

* * *

Once they got to the castle we went to the Great Hall and sat waiting for the first years to come.

Dumbledore rises and starts speaking.

"Last year, we had a transfer student. Now this year we have a new one joining us." Dumbledore said.

Kat's eyes widened. "No" she whispered.

"Please welcome, Zachary Goode." Dumbledore announced.

The Great Hall stay silent until the doors open to see a tall, well built boy walk in.

He had dark brown hair and emerald green eyes.

Kat's eyes well with tears as she stares at the boy.

Zach looks around the immense crowd and spots the person he was looking for.

He walks to the stool and sits on it, waiting for the hat to decide something.

"SLYTHERIN" the hat shouts.

The Slytherin table shouts applause while everyone stares.

Soon the first years come and the feast begins.

Once the food shows up Kat leaves the table.

The boys stayed staring at her retreating form in confusion and worry.

* * *

The new boy, Zach, quickly get's up and follows Kat down the hall.

Kat walked down the hall until she reached a tapestry. She slid down the wall and started crying into her knees.

"Yak vy Katarina?" _'How are you Katarina' _asked a soft voice.

She looked up to see Aleksander.

She threw herself at her best friend and cried on him.

"Yak ya tezh ya? Dumav , shcho ya vbyv tebe! Klyanusya , ya ne khotiv tebe vbyty! Meni shkoda Aleksander ! Meni tak shkoda !" _'How am I? I thought I killed you! I swear I didn't want to kill you! I'm sorry Aleksander! I'm so sorry!' _Kat said, easily slipping to my native tongue.

He hugged her tightly.

"Vse v poryadku. Tam nemaye nichoho , shchob probachyty . YA nikoly ne nenavydiv tebe za tse."

'_It's all right. There is nothing to forgive. I never hated you for it.'_

She smiled and more tears ran down her face.

"Oh, how I missed you Aleksander." I said.

He wiped the tears with the pads of his thumbs and smiled at her.

He was about to speak when someone spoke.

"Kat? What's happening here? Do you know him?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I know him. He's…" Kat trailed off and looked at Aleksander not knowing what to say.

Technically, he is her fiancé, but since they are both considered dead, they're not sure anymore.

"I'm Kat's best friend from Ukraine." Zach said, having his Ukrainian accent come through.

The boys looked confused.

"I didn't know you were from Ukraine Kat." Remus whispered.

"Yeah, I originate from Ukraine, but I haven't been there in four years… not ever since… the incident." Kat sniffled.

Aleksander's arms tightened around her.

The guys looked solemn.

"Since, he's your best friend, we won't treat him badly…" Sirius muttered.

Kat looked at him with wide eyes, happiness shining in her eyes.

"Really?" she asked.

"Well not compared to the other Slytherins." Sirius teased looking affectionately at Kat.

Everybody laughed except Alek.

"What?" he questioned.

"Well Slytherin's are known for being prats and thinking they're better-"James answered.

"Because they are Purebloods. Toujours Pur and all that crap." Sirius continued saying it in a snobbish aristocratic voice than continued with his normal voice.

Aleksander snorted. "Well, I'm obviously not that because then I wouldn't be friends with Kat."

Aleksander replied.

The boys looked questioningly between Kat and Alek.

"I'm a Muggleborn." She whispered.

Confusion settled in their eyes.

"My parents were both Muggleborns, but were very brilliant, so Voldemort decided to overlook that matter." Kat explained.

The boys nodded in understanding.

"I should go… I'll see you later Kat… be safe…" Alek whispered.

She nodded.

"Good night" Kat and the boys said to Alek's retreating back.

"Good night. I will see you later Katarina."

Alek said to both the boys and Kat.

* * *

**A/N: I know! It's short, but I'm suffering through HUGE writer's block, it's not even funny! So this is what I got, I'll update it whenever I can! Opinions please! I was trying a new form of writing tell me which one you prefer! Comment! please! I accept all types of criticism and/or opinions!**

**~Katarina Alejandra**


	5. Poll time! YAY!

_**Ok**__**… **__**so here is a poll that I am putting up**__**…**__** it is about the couples you think fit best. Now that I put all the possible couples, please comment on which number fit the best together kay? If you need help in thinking how the couples would looks like together, just go to my profile and click on the links. They are pictures of how these characters would look like (At least somewhat) to me.**_

_**Couple #1: **__**Kat and Sirius**_

_**Couple #2: **__**Kat and Remus**_

_**Couple #3: **__**Kat and Regulus**_

_**Couple #4: **__**Kat and Severus**_

_**Couple #5: **__**Kat and Aleksander (Zach)**_

_**Couple #6: **__**Remus and Sirius (A/N: Yes, I know a gay couple… I'm sorry if your uncomfortable about it, but I'm not so deal with it!... please?)**_

_**Couple #7: **__**James and Lilly (FOR SURE they are a couple no breaking them up! We need Harry!)**_

_**Couple #8: **__**Alice and Frank (Another couple that will not be broken)**_

_**Couple# 9: **__**Severus and Regulus (Yes, I know another gay couple…)**_

_**Couple# 10: **__**Remus and Lily (BREIF couple)**_

_**Couple #11: **__**James and Kat (BREIF couple)**_

_**Couple #12: **__**Sirius and Lily (BRIEF couple)**_

_**Couple #13: **__**Severus and Sirius (Another gay couple)**_

_**Couple #14: **__**Aleksander (Zach) and Lily (BRIEF couple)**_

_**Couple #15: **__**Aleksander (Zach) and Remus (Gay Couple)**_

_**Couple #16: **__**Aleksander (Zach) and Sirius (Gay couple)**_

_**Couple #17: **__**Aleksander (Zach) and Marlene**_

_**Couple #18: **__**Sirius and Marlene**_

_**Couple #19: **__**Remus and Marlene**_

_**Couple #20: **__**Remus and Dorcas**_

_**WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THESE COUPLES JUST COMMENT/REVIEW THE NUMBERS! PLEASE TELL ME! IT MIGHT HELP ME WITH MY WRITERS BLOCK! IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY COUPLES, TELL ME! THANK YOU! If you think there are more possible couples, don't be afraid to say anything I might like it and mention you in my next Author's note / Shout out.**_

_**Lastly, I am thinking of changing this to a rated M, BUT! There is a but! But, it is only to be safe because there will be strong cussing and it will get graphic and gory once I slowly start talking about Kat's background**__**…**__** That will be all.**_

_**Love,**_

_**~Katarina Alejandra **_


End file.
